


Monster

by xreyskywalkersolo



Category: Merlin (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, I am a sucker for reincarnation okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-16 12:04:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9269645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xreyskywalkersolo/pseuds/xreyskywalkersolo
Summary: Morgana was just like Lex. And if Morgana is also Lena....what's to stop her from becoming that monster again?





	

“Lena?”

Kara’s voice is gossamer-soft under the cover of darkness. Arms wrap around her waist, pulling her gently yet snugly against a familiar form, and Lena exhales, closing her eyes as she lets herself relax back into Kara.

“I’m sorry, did I wake you when I left?” Her hands drop to her stomach, find Kara’s and fold over them, gripping them tight. Kara shakes her head, chin hooking over Lena’s shoulder.

“No. I woke up because the bed was cold.”

Lena laughs softly. “You don’t get cold, you’re a walking space heater.”

Kara hums, turning her head briefly to press a gentle kiss against Lena’s temple. She doesn’t push, for which Lena is devoutly grateful. After what her dreams have revealed tonight, she’s feeling all too fragile. “Come back to bed,” Kara urges gently. “You don’t have to talk about it, or even sleep if you don’t want to. Just….let me hold you.”

Lena opens her eyes, gazing out at the lights of National City below. She thinks, briefly, of a different view; of a courtyard surrounded by stone walls, and the window through which she once watched and schemed, and her hands tighten further on Kara’s. “I never understood Lex.”

It’s not what she meant to say, or even what she would have wanted to say, but the words just slip out. “I saw what he became, and…….I wondered how it could have happened. How he slipped so far from everyone who loved him….from me.” Her voice quivers. “But now….”

Kara tenses slightly behind her, unconsciously holding Lena closer. “Now?”

Lena sucks in a shaky breath. “I had another dream. I was—she was—“

I, she; it’s difficult to tell where Lena ends and her other self begins. Morgana Pendragon. Sorceress, princess, would-be queen. Murderer, traitor, cold and hard and driven by a twisted rage that drove thorns into her heart and turned her mad. The dreams have been coming for a few months now, bits and pieces, snippets of her old life flashing jumbled through her head as the future had done so very long ago. With the dreams have come magic, and Lena feels the burn of it turn her irises gold as she struggles against the tide of images tumbling behind her eyes.

Kara pulls away, and for one horrible second, Lena thinks she’s going to collapse. But then she’s being turned around, and Kara’s arms are around her again and her face is pressed into the crook of Kara’s neck. Lena wraps her in a crushing embrace, hands curling into white-knuckled fists against Kara’s t-shirt. “She was just like him,” Lena chokes, shaking so violently she half-expects to just crumble to pieces.  

“That’s not going to happen to you, Lena. Whatever choices Morgana made….they were hers. Not yours. You’ve already struggled through so much darkness in this life, but you’ve never let it tarnish your light. It’s part of what I love about you.” Kara’s voice is low and soothing, fingers carding through Lena’s hair. “She wasn’t strong enough to withstand the storm. You are.”

“What if I stop making the right choices?” Lena sucks in a ragged breath, thinks of the darkness of those last days when she was alone, mind slowly fragmenting in a maelstrom of bitterness and rage. “What if I lose sight of this?” _Of us_ , she wants to say, but doesn’t, fearing that if she voices the worst, it will come true.

“I won’t let that happen, Lena.” Kara pulls back, cups her face, blue eyes blazing with determination and protectiveness. “You told me Morgana was alone. But you’re not. And you never will be again. I won’t let you go, I swear.” 

Lena lets herself believe Kara, because Kara has never let her down, and right now it feels easier to trust a superhero than herself. She lifts a hand, fingers lacing with Kara’s where they’re curled around her cheek, resting her thumb against Kara’s wrist to feel her pulse. Kara’s heartbeat is strong and steady beneath the pad of her finger, and she involuntarily relaxes, letting the rhythm ground her. “I know,” Lena says, trying to convey everything she’s feeling in just those two words; how grateful she is that Kara is here with her and how much she values the faith that was, and is, placed in her when most only view her with contempt and fear.

Kara’s answering smile rivals the sun, blinding and beautiful in the silver moonlight, and Lena feels it warm her to her toes. She leans up slightly to capture Kara’s lips in a deep, grateful kiss, the contentment stealing through her only growing when Kara hums happily and scoops her up.

They slip back under the sheets together, Kara’s front pressed to Lena’s back as an arm wraps securely around her waist. Lena tangles their fingers and kisses Kara’s knuckles. “I love you.”

“ _Khap zhao rrip,”_ Kara murmurs back, voice laden with the beginnings of sleep. Lena listens as her breathing evens out into a smooth, constant cadence, and soon her own eyelids begin to grow heavy. Wrapped in Kara’s arms, feeling the warmth and strength of her, Morgana’s rage seems like a distant nightmare.

Right on the edge of sleep, Lena hears a whisper, soft enough that for a moment, she doesn’t notice it. Then her eyes snap open and she goes completely still, listening intently as her heart pounds in her chest. She knows that voice, and as the whisper comes again, an image flashes into Lena’s head: Golden hair like Kara’s, dark eyes that only soften when they gaze upon her, and a gentle smile that turns razor-sharp if directed at anyone else.

_“Sister…”_

**Author's Note:**

> I love Katie McGrath with all my heart, and as I've nearly finished Merlin, I've decided to fall headlong into the trash heap. I might continue this idea, thanks to littlelamplight. Also I'm aware that I probably butchered the Kryptonian language. Sorry.


End file.
